letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
JoshJepson
JoshJepson is a well-known LPer on YouTube. He appeared as a guest LPer in TheRunawayGuys' playthrough of New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as being a participant in their tournaments. Because of his previous work with them, he was the only guest to be a part of the preliminary round of their SSBB tournament. Completed Let's Plays #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) #Mario Kart 64 (N64) #Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) #Banjo-Kazooie (N64) #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) #Banjo-Tooie (N64) #Metroid Fusion (GBA) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) #Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) #Outland (XBLA) #Yoshi's Island (SNES) #Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) with SuperJeenius #Super Mario 64 (N64) #Zelda: A Link to the Past (GBA) #Limbo (XBLA) #Ilomilo (XBLA) #Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (XBLA) #Rayman Origins with SuperJeenius #Glover #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Collabs with TheRunawayGuys *Collab #02: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Invitational Tournament (as one of the seven guests) *Mario Power Tennis Invitational Tournament (as one of the six guests) Other Collaborations *Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride - With Lucahjin *Super Mario Sunshine Versus - With AttackingTucans *Luigi's Mansion Versus with AttackingTucans Current LP *Quantum Conundrum Mario Kart 20th Anniversary On September 24, 2012, Josh started a series called "Mario Kart 20th Anniversary". Josh, together with Lucahjin , SuperJeenius and newcomer as their friend; MrRepzion played through all of the Mario Kart games excluding the ones Josh couldn't record (Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart: Super Circut and Mario Kart 7). Other Channels Jepscon is Josh's second channel which was used for mainly multiplayer sessions, community playdates, custom game modes & live event coverage up until 2013. As of the beginning of January, 2013 the channel had its Halo: Reach multiplayer and Portal 2 Custom Maps videoes removed and moved over to JoshJepson . As of now the channel has Josh's first eleven weeks of 2013. The account joined YouTube on April 9, 2011 and its first video was uploaded on July 10, 2012. On February 2nd 2013, Josh and his friend Tyler (Attackingtucans) started a new channel called "versus" particularily for Versus (A Let's Play race on a designated video game). Catchphrases Stating his name at the start of his videos while also adding, "but of course, '''you knew that already." "It's not supposed to go at an angle!" From '''Super Mario Sunshine. "Jesus Grandma!" Originally from ''Super Mario Sunshine.'' "KAMEK, YOU FUCK!" From Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, whenever Kamek shows up in the boss stages. "Swiiiiiirly!" From The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker "What was the heck was the what the what the what?" From Rayman 2. "FFirre-ballss, yum!" mentioned in various series "My Bananas!" From Super Mario Sunshine Versus. "''Oh your so screwed!" from '''Yoshi's island' "That never happens!" mentioned In Quantum Conundrum "And may your (random thing that happens in episode) not go at an angle" Ocarina of time "I forgot how to plaaaaaaaaaay!" mentioned in a couple Donkey Kong country returns, super mario bros u (with the runaway guys) and a couple other projects Category:Versus